BeastBoy's Kiss
by Pi 3.141
Summary: A BeastBoy and Raven Love Story. There will be many chapters. Rated for some sexual content. Hope you like it.
1. First Kiss or First Lick?

**BeastBoy's Kiss**

**Chapter 1: ****First Kiss**** or First Lick?**

It was a calm Saturday afternoon in Jump City. Robin and Cyborg were playing football, Starfire watched Robin fondly as he evaded Cyborg's attempts to tackle him.

Raven sat under a tree hovering a foot or two above the ground meditating. BeastBoy in the form of a dog walked around sniffing anything interesting.

As he wandered about, he spied Raven. Her hood was down and her purple hair hung down on her pale cheeks.

She was calm and inattentive. It was just to tempting

BeastBoy bounded towards her, as fast as his four legs could carry him.

He landed on her chest with a "thud" pinning her to the ground.

The next few moments of Raven's life consisted of BeastBoy's long tongue and slobber allover her face.

He lay on her chest starring down at the confused Raven with a look of utter happiness.

The next few moments of BeastBoy's life consisted of Raven throwing him to the ground, and Raven hurtling various large heavy objects at him by means of her magic.

The Titans returned to their home all feeling different emotions or thinking different things.

Raven was seething with anger.

Cyborg was trying not to start laughing again.

Starfire was wondering what the big deal was.

Robin was hoping everything would be alright in the morning.

And BeastBoy was hoping Raven would not try to kill him while he tried to hide behind Cyborg without being noticed.

The Titans returned to their rooms all waiting to see what would happen in the morning.

All fell asleep instantly except for Raven who lay awake on her bed touching her face where BeastBoy had kissed her.

_Author's Note-What did you think? It was my first FanFiction and I would very much like some feed back but please be nice. New chapters to come! I do not own __Teen Titans__. This is my story and I retain all rights to the story however I do not own any of the characters._


	2. Puppy Love

**BeastBoy's Kiss**

**Chapter 2: Puppy Love**

Raven awoke early that morning, far before any of the other Titans.

She went to the kitchen to make some tea. After which she retreated to her room.

She sat on her bed, cup of her tea in her hands.

"He was just doing another stupid joke" she thoughts to her self.

"He just wanted to piss me off and have some fun."

She meditated for some time, and then ventured out of her room.

The living room appeared to be empty, Cyborg was most likely fixing the T-car, Starfire hanging out with Robin and BeastBoy……..

He was lying down on the couch, fast asleep in the form of a curled up dog.

Raven approached him. She sat down next to him.

She could hear his soft breathing.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his head and began petting him.

_20 minutes later_

BeastBoy awoke, he raised his head and yawned; he looked next to him and saw Raven snuggled up against him snoozing quietly.

BeastBoy changed back into his human form and gently moved Raven into his lap.

He stroked her silky hair; leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

_Authors Note-How do you like it so far? I know it is a little short but the later ones will be much longer, I am just trying to establish the main plot. I do not own Teen Titans. This is my story and I retain all rights to the story however I do not own any of the characters. Please Review!_


	3. Who To Blame?

**BeastBoy's Kiss**

**Chapter 3:**

_Four Days Later_

Things had been uncomfortable in Titans Tower as of late.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were not quite sure what was going on, but they knew that something had happened between Raven and BeastBoy.

Whenever they were in the same room tension soared as high as a hippie at Woodstock.

Four says earlier Raven had awoken to find BeastBoy curled around her.

Her reaction was less than positive. After many large heavy objects were hurled at BeastBoy she stormed to her room.

"That creep!" she said to herself "What was he doing? Getting close to her like that!"

She then remembered that it had been her who had sat down next to him and had been the one who began stroking his soft furry head.

"What does that matter? She was just being nice. Nice nothing more."

She nodded to herself and after convincing herself that it was all BeastBoy's fault she went to bed.

"Why did she get so mad?" BeastBoy asked himself "He just woke up from a nice little nap and had found her lying next to him.

Then he thought that she was just laying there and he had been the one who had put her in his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Why is that important? She was practically on top of me when I woke up.

Then after much convincing that Raven had overreacted and he hadn't done anything he went to bed.


	4. What's So Special About Tofu?

**BeastBoy's Kiss**

**Chapter 4: What's So Special About Tofu?**

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were gone and Raven and BeastBoy were left alone in Titan Tower.

Raven entered the living room and saw BeastBoy sitting on the couch.

He was wearing baggy pants and had no shirt on.

He turned and looked at Raven.

Raven just stood there. She didn't know if she should leave or just ignore him.

BeastBoy stared at her. "Raven" he spoke, "We need to talk."

Raven walked towards him. She wasn't sure what she was doing.

"What do you want?" Raven snapped.

"Raven" BeastBoy hesitated; he needed to word this carefully.

"I want you" he blurted out.

Raven just looked at him with a blank expression.

BeastBoy jumped up approached Raven and pinned her to the ground.

"BeastBoy what are you doing!?" she screamed.

"Just what you want me to" he replied.

He put his hands atop Raven's breasts and slowly made them downward.

He had a fierce look in his eye. He moved his face closer to Ravens.

Raven woke up with a jolt. She sat up in her bead, she was breathing hard.

She checked the bed to see if anyone was with her. There was no one but her.

She paused. "That little monster won't even leave my dreams alone!"

"What am I going to do?"

She needed tea. Lots and lots of tea. She got out of bead and headed towards the kitchen.

She got near the kitchen and heard noises coming from the refrigerator.

See moved around the counter and saw none other than BeastBoy crouched in front of the refrigerator.

He looked up and noticed Raven. "Hi" he said; he then resumed his searching of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked. BeastBoy looked up into Raven's eyes.

"Well" he said "I had this really weird dream and needed to come out here.

"_He had an odd dream too!" Raven thought "Was he dreaming about me the way I dreamed about him?"_

"Yeah" BeastBoy continued "It was horrible, I dreamed that there was no tofu left in the world; so I had to come out here and check."

"_What was I thinking? This is BeastBoy we're talking about."_

"Is that all you care about!?" Raven shouted "What's so good about some stupid tofu!?"

Raven turned around and stormed out.

"Boy girls are weird" BeastBoy said to himself.

_Authors Note: Hope everybody likes it! I am working hard to try and please everyone. Tell me how serious you want things to get ok. I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. I retain all rights to this story._


	5. Counting Sheep

**BeastBoy's Kiss**

**Chapter 5:**

_That Same Night…_

Raven stormed into her bedroom thinking about how she could destroy the world's tofu supply.

"That stupid, green monster!" Raven shouted.

"Okay Raven" She thought to herself "Just calm down and try to get some sleep."

She lay down on her bed and pulled the covers up.

She was not sure how long she lay there staring at her wall, when you are trying to fall asleep not only can you not, but time moves dreadfully slowly.

"Okay what do people do when they can't sleep?" She said softly to herself.

"They count sheep!" She closed her eyes and pictured a nice green pasture; the sky had just a hint of clouds.

In the middle of the pasture was a low wooden fence. The sheep came and were starting to jump over it.

"One green sheep" she said; "Two green sheep, three green sheep, four green sheep, five green sheep, six green sh- "DAMN HIM!"

Multiple objects across her room exploded; pieces of now unidentifiable possessions lay scattered about the room.


	6. Nature's Trick

**BeastBoy's Kiss**

**Chapter 6: Nature's Trick**

_Still the same night_

Raven sat on her bed sweating; she stared at the remains of objects spewed across the room.

Then came a soft knock on the door; a familiar voice sounded through the wall.

"Raven" BeastBoy said "Is everything alright?"

"What was _he_ doing here?" Raven thought to herself.

"What do you want?" Raven said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"May I come in?" BeastBoy said.

"No! Now go away!" Raven shouted.

BeastBoy slowly opened the door; and stepped inside.

"Raven what's wrong?" BeastBoy asked. "What happened to you're room?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Raven stuttered. Her voice was breaking up; she felt odd, there was a strange wetness in her eyes that she had never felt before.

BeastBoy walked over to her and sat on her bed. He put an arm around her shoulder and whispered.

"Raven don't worry I'll make everything all better."

He put his other arm around her and pulled her into him.

Raven rested her head in the center of his chest. She could feel his breathing.

She softly pushed him down onto the bed and lay next to him; curled up against his torso.

The lay in silence for sometime; neither of them knew what to do or say next.

BeastBoy being the most forward put this awkward silence into words.

"I don't know what to say."

He turned over to face Raven; she leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him long and hard; BeastBoy leaned into the Raven and embraced her.

Then they released. They starred at each other and Raven spoke.

"You don't need to say anything. A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."

BeastBoy pulled Raven closer and held her tight. He was not going to let her go.

_Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I know chapter 5 was short; so I published this one right after it. My chapters are just the ideas for that moment; when I think that moment is done I end the chapter and start the next one. I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I do retain all rights to this story and no one has any permission to use it without my consent. "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous" quote by Ingrid Bergman. Please give feed back! ___


	7. Normal Healthy Relationship?

**BeastBoy's Kiss**

**Chapter 7: Normal Healthy Relationship?**

_Four Days Later_

It was the best of times; it was the worst of times.

The days were long and beautiful; the days were dark and gloomy.

Things between Raven and BeastBoy were going wonderfully; things between Raven and BeastBoy were going terribly.

It should be duly noted that Raven and BeastBoy had golden moments. All though they also had the "I am going to kill you" moments.

But it was something that every new couple went through.

Only this time the boyfriend could turn into a 300 pound gorilla and a variety of very large and very dangerous cats.

Also the girlfriend could throw just about any object (Chairs, Sofas, Tables, Cyborg) very long distances. And of course there is the fact that when she gets mad random things around her will blow up and sometimes set fire to nearby curtains.

But other than those _slight_ differences everything was normal.

Now despite the commendable efforts of Raven and BeastBoy their secret love did not stay secret for long.

First the other Titans thought it was strange that they sat with each other more often and were much nicer to each other.

Then they noticed that Raven and BeastBoy were fighting. Not their usual fighting; no these fights were different.

They sounded like something in between sibling quarrels and two lovers who for the time being hated each other with the intensity of a million suns.

Of course there was them seeming to come from the same room when coming to breakfast. Also in the afternoon when they would disappear and return together.

But above all their was the time when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came back from Jump City and found Raven pinning BeastBoy on the ground with her cloak off and leotard askew.

_Author's Note: I know it's short. That's why I released two at once. Each chapter is just my idea for that part. Some are longer than others. I hope you liked it; it is hard to stay true to their characters and still give a good story. I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. I retain all rights to the story itself; I __do not__ give permission to anyone to publish this under any circumstances without my consent. Hope you all liked it! Please give a review with thoughts about where the story should go and compliments and complaints. Just remember to be nice!_


	8. Who Wants To Be A Virgin Anyway?

**BeastBoy's Kiss**

**Chapter 8: Who Wants To Be A Virgin Anyway?**

_An undetermined amount of time later……_

Raven and BeastBoy were doing what they usually did around midnight.

Get in Raven's bed, pull the covers up and cuddle until they fell asleep.

Raven was lying tucked into BeastBoy's chest and stomach, with her legs folded over his.

BeastBoy was thinking hard, he didn't know what to do.

He made up his mind and took his arm and placed it on Raven's thigh.

Despite his shaking hand he gingerly grabbed the end of Raven's nightgown and began to pull it up.

Raven's eyes widened but, she did not protest; she wanted to see where BeastBoy was going with this.

BeastBoy softly pulled the nightgown over Raven's head.

Raven lay their in here silky black bra and panties.

BeastBoy reached out and put his hand on here chest.

Her breasts were hard and stout

"Don't stop now" Raven said quietly "I thought you were finally going to go something interesting"

BeastBoy took off Raven's bra and threw it to the floor along with the nightgown.

Raven knowing BeastBoy would take forever to work up his courage for the next part, took off her panties herself.

BeastBoy had a weird feeling in his stomach, the prettiest girl in the world, his love; his Aphrodite was lying naked in front of him.

What would he do?

He slid his hands over her stomach, down towards her legs.

He felt around; exploring all the cracks and crevices of the human body.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Raven said.

She turned around and forced BeastBoy onto his back.

She sat on top of his waist and starred down at him.

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked.

BeastBoy just gulped.

Raven kindly help BeastBoy remove his shirt and pants by ripping them off and tossing them about.

"Come on BeastBoy" Raven said "Make a move."

He did.

_Author's Note: Hope it didn't get too explicit for some of you. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Please review and give suggestions and input; just remember to be nice! I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters__**. **__I retain all rights to this story and do not give permission to anyone to publish without my consent even if you credit me._


End file.
